


Half-Breed of Marcus

by Wytcherblood



Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wytcherblood/pseuds/Wytcherblood
Summary: Prompt: What if Leila Marcus never married? What if she continued hunting vampires a while longer? Maybe teamed up with a certain Dunpeal Hunter once in a while? But what if she was given something by D... by complete accident one night...?Summary: Leila Marcus, last of the famous Marcus Clan, faces a new challenge in life. Motherhood.





	Half-Breed of Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: By no means do I own anything from Vampire Hunter D, all rights go to Hideyuki K. This a non-profit fanfiction. Reasoning behind using Dunpeal and not Dhampir - It's based off after the events of the movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. I only have claim of the OC.

"Damn you, lil' Dunpeal," Leila Marcus grunted in pain, another contraction and small kicks started up again. "Stop squirming long enough for me to get somewhere more comfortable."

She paused and grunted again as another painful wave coursed through. The blonde huntress placed a hand on her swollen belly and her other gripped the stair banister tightly. Never in her twenty-seven years did she see herself in this kind of situation. Especially with a half-breed child, or would it be one quarter, kicking around in her belly... Once the pain dulled some, Leila started her labored trek back up the stairs, 'Just a few more steps... why did I buy a place with stairs?!' she thought to herself.

The soon-to-be mother nearly keeled forward when a hard kick to her womb synced in time with another contraction. "Argh!" she cried, eyes watering. 'Is this what Mother felt like when she was about to have me...?' Leila tried to take slow and even breaths, straightening up as best as she could to get over the last few steps. She was sweating and felt nearly breathless by the time she reached the top, her heart pounding in her chest as she waddled as fast as she could to her bedroom.

It was already prepared for this moment, two night ago, but she wasn't expecting the child until another month... at most. From what she's heard about Dunpeal pregnancies, it took about six months. Three months less compared to the average birthing of a normal human child. "When I see your Father again - IF I see him again - Oo~..." she paused briefly to breathe through the tenth contraction within the hour. "I'm going to strangle him with his own pretty hair!" she grunted out, falling over onto her side on the mattress.

Leila rolled over onto her back, scooting up towards the headboard of her bed and started to push herself up onto her forearms towards the pillows. She started to tear at the seams of her loosely fitted pajama bottoms, not giving a damn at the very moment. "Okay, Leila," she tried to calm her breathing more. "Just spread 'em and let instinct take over... r-right?" she chewed her bottom lip, panicking a little. She then shook her head, reminding herself she can't panic in this kind of situation.

"Breathe through the contractions... then push when it's time... always remember to brea- Oh god!" she yelped at the white hot pain tearing at her.

What felt like hours was only fourty-five minutes. She slumped back, panting and drenched from sweat after the final push. Leila was exhausted and felt very weak. When she heard those soft little whimpers, she mustered up what little strength she had to lift herself up. She winced at the slightly pain she still felt, looking down between her legs to see a little baby girl. Leila stared for a moment, but when the babe started to squirm her lil pudgy arms and let out a loud wail, the blonde mother quickly moved to clean her baby up.

She started off clamping the umbilical cord, reached for her knife on the bedside table and cut it. Leila then went about cleaning and swaddling her baby then cleaned herself up. Gently taking her newborn baby girl into her arms, Leila carefully kicked off the soiled sheets and leaned against the pillows and headboard, gazing down at her baby. She was in awe how pale her daughter was, with soft golden brown patch of hair on top of her little heart/pixie-shaped head. When the little baby girl opened her eyes, Leila gasped. They were such a shocking color of cobalt blue.

Tears whelmed up in Leila's eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she smiled down at her baby. "You're just a lil' babe... but you're just as gorgeous as your Father..." she brought her baby daughter up closer and leaned her head down to nuzzle the babe's soft pudgy cheek. "My lil' Dhya..."


End file.
